The Horror
by Rebecca Padfoot Weasley
Summary: Sirius Black's Babysitter, what more can I say? Other hten I feel sorry of the babysitter. And I know that there were no such things as DVDs back then so bear with me! R/R!


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me at all! Even though I wish it did, alas, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Wait! I do have the plot! HA!  
  
A/N: Hi y'all! I just thought of this and I had to write it! Lol. Anyways, I don't plan to write anymore but if you'd like me to write more maybe about another character I will. I hope y'all enjoy this! It's from the Point of View of Sirius's babysitter *evil grin* poor, poor, babysitter.  
  
The Horror  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Horror Unleashed  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
First of all I am Sarah. One of the only remaining babysitters in the whole neighborhood. Why you may ask? Two words Sirius Black.  
  
Tonight I am going to baby-sit him. I have not yet been warned of the horror that lives in this house, but I did babysit his best friend James Potter and as soon as I gave the Potter some candy he fell instantly asleep. So, here I am, with a book, and a bucket of candy hoping that this will work.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
Slowly I walked up to the house, moving the half open gate that was hanging off of its hinges. Walking up the red brick path I thrusted my head in the air, I was not going to let a 4 year old scare me!  
  
I really wish now that I had run away, or that my friends had at least warned me a little more about Sirius. I had already been praised for settling down the Potter, but that's a whole other story, no one had yet conquered the Black One, as us babysitters called Sirius.  
  
Sirius had a little sister, Polaris, but I knew for a fact that she was already asleep, she was at her friends house, thank the lord! So it was just Sirius and me. Gritting my teeth I rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello, dear," Said Mrs. Black, she had bags under her eyes, probably from too many pranks being pulled one her. Poor lady, "We'll be going now so come in. Sirius is in the family room reading a book," I nodded numbly and gulped. He was reading a book? This did not sound so good, it must be a trick!  
  
But low and behold when Mr. and Mrs. Black left and I had put my stuff down I saw that he really was in his room reading as merrily as can be.  
  
The Black One looked up at me and smirked evilly, I was frustrated with myself, how could I have thought that he was not going to be cruel?!  
  
"Now, Sirius. I'm just going to watch you for the night and your mother told me that you should be going to sleep soon, so," I took a deep breath, I hope that this will work, "Would you like some candy?" I held up the bucket. Like a hungry, furious beast he dove at the candy and began to eat.  
  
One should never give a three year old a bucket of candy, I soon found that out.  
  
Yawning, Sirius layed down. Alright, great! He was just like his Potter friend, he was about to go to sleep! I was going to be the best babysitter ever! Sitting down on the sofa I couldn't help but close my eyes a little, then I feel asleep, little did I know what was happening while I was dreaming about the cute guy at my school.  
  
Once again I'd like to warn everyone not to give a three year old a bag of candy for the child in question will slowly start to resemble a cannonball bouncing around the house. In this case Sirius will get into EVERYTHING! I soon found that out when I woke up. And now by some stroke of genius the Black One had decided that everything over 100 dollars and that came from radio shake is now the ENEMY and must be DESTROYED IMMEDIATELY!  
  
Very quickly (in the moment of seconds, which is very very fast for a three year old) the expensive computer supplies and family heirlooms shall become nothing except for little pieces of plastic laying on the badge carpet.  
  
You think that's bed? Here this! It gets better! Sometimes during this display of hyper ness the child (Sirius) will abandoned all sanity and immediately drop all the expensive items, therefore resulting in Sirius running towards one of the most beloved and expensive pieces of equipment—the DVD player. As I said before the child who ate the bag of candy has completely dissolved all intelligence in the young child's mind so now he grabs the DVD player and goes running through the house with it, dropping it many times. Also did I mention the horrible scream and crying?  
  
Suddenly, when all is destroyed the child (from lake of sugar) will immediately fall asleep acting as though he did nothing at all. This is what always shall happen when Sirius Black meets a bag of candy….In this case I'm sure god was destroying the sugar company right now for causes so much destruction, either that or some lawyers were out suing it right now.  
  
But that was nothing compared to what Mr. and Mrs. Black might do to me, the babysitter—the soon to be dead babysitter.  
  
As me, Sarah, wakes up and sees the house I feel like fainting. Whilst walking through the destruction that looks like it came out of a WWW 2 movie somewhere in the back of my mind is Chopin's 'Death March' song slowly playing on a lone piano…by the decapitated Barbie sitting near by.  
  
Thank the lord when Mr. and Mrs. Black came home they were not at all mad! Which is very amazing to me, they said they could fix everything. As I walked out of the door and down the brick side path, opening the gate hanging off of it's hinges I could hear some weird words coming from the house and a couple of weird flashes of light. Magic crosses my mind, be I decided no, it was probably just the T.V. blowing up.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Was it horrible? Was it good? Did y'all like it? REVIEW PLEASE! And bear with me! I KNOW THAT THERE WERE NO SUCH THINGS AS DVD PLAYERS BACK THEN! And I know they are british so it'd be pounds, and I know that there is no radio shake! But just for the sake of the story pretend that! And also James and Sirius are friends, and they are both from wizarding blood, except in my story Sirius is half and half and James's parents just have a fascination of muggle items *cough cough* plot whole cover up *cough cough* 


End file.
